


Why is there a zebra in my house?

by novembermond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal is not amused, Hugs, Zebras, ruination of antique rug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a zebra. In Hannibal's house.</p><p>Cracky kink meme fill for <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=4303302#cmt4303302">this prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is there a zebra in my house?

"Why", Hannibal takes a deep breath while trying to drown out the urge to kill everyone, "is there a zebra in my house?"

Franklyn gives him a delighted smile, eager to explain his newest idiocy. "See, you told me to convince myself that the lion is not in the room. But I couldn't."

He's practically beaming. Why is he beaming. Hannibal feels a migraine coming on. Is this how Will Graham feels every day?

"And then I had this brilliant idea, I thought, what would Dr Lecter do?"

Hannibal bites down his answer. Draw and quarter him, is what Dr Lecter would do.

"And see, if the lion were in the room, he would attack the zebra. But the zebra is still alive, so the lion cannot be in the room!" Franklyn gives him a wide and hopeful smile, waiting to be metaphorically patted on the head.

Hannibal exchanges the pencil between his fingers for the scalpel he keeps on his desk. He accidentally breaks the handle when he notices the zebra is chewing on his curtains while simultaneously defecating on his priceless antique rug.

Will Graham is very confused the next day as Hannibal insists it is absolutely necessary for Will's therapy to be hugged tight by Hannibal for the whole session.


End file.
